wakfufandomcom-20200222-history
Combat
Combat is an important part of playing the game. Wakfu's combat is turn based. Entering Combat Starting a Fight Fighting against other Players ("PvP") A fight can be started against another player in one of two ways: a duel or an aggression. When you right-click on another player, you will have two options: *You can start a training duel (which they can consent to, or decline), shown by crossed swords. *You can attack them, and start a fight without requesting their permission, shown by the single sword. When taking aggressive action towards another player, you may lose Citizenship Points, depending on the current laws of your Nation; you may also not be able to start a fight with another player at all, due to the territory you are currently in. Fighting against Monsters ("PvE" or "PvM") Starting a fight with a monster is very similar to starting a fight with another player, but with a few restrictions: *There must be enough space around both you and the monsters for the game to make a viable map to fight on. *You must be close enough to a monster/group of monsters, or you will not be able to start the fight. *You cannot start a fight with a group of monsters if one of the monsters in that group is interacting with the environment or another player. Joining a Fight Joining fights is similar for both PvP and for PvE. (The only difference between the two is that you can not join a monster's side in a PvE fight.) In order to join a fight, you must right-click on the pair of swords that spawn on the map, and then select Join '''player' in battle''. You will automatically asked to join a fight if one of you party members near you starts a fight. (If you decline the automatic prompt, you can still try to join the fight by following the above method.) The Start of a Battle After initiating a battle, there is a setup period (lasting 60 seconds), where the characters can arrange themselves on the battlefield. This phase of the battle ends when the 60 seconds expire, or when all participating players mark themselves as ready. This timer is not increased by additional players joining the fight afterwards. Turned based Battle Time Flow The turn order is indicated by the turn indicator on the right-hand side of the screen. The characters involved in the battle form a queue based upon their Initiative characteristics. The current character (whose icon is located at the bottom of the indicator) is given 30 seconds to act before their turn ends, before moving on to the next character's turn (whose icon is located directly above theirs). The end of each round of turns is indicated by a yellow bar on the turn indicator, located after the last character to act. Combat Sphere Combat takes place on a chessboard-style grid, occasionally with obstacles and/or height differences. Very high obstacles and height differences may block Line of Sight required for some Spells, while many low obstacles and height differences may only block movement through that area. Around the edges of the battlefield, there are a number of Penalty Tiles. These (normally) inflict a negative effect when a character moves into, or is pushed into them. Past these Penalty Tiles, there is a wall enclosing the Combat Sphere, that will damage characters Pushed into it. Movement Each Character starts with a certain number of Movement Points to use during their turn (beginning with 3 Movement Points naturally). It costs 1 Movement Point to move one space (moving onto a Penalty Tile or a tile under a Spell effect may cost additional Movement Points). Monsters have a varying number of natural Movement Points based upon their species and level. Your Movement Points refresh at the start of your turn. Any points remaining are lost. Actions Each Character starts with a certain number of Action Points to use during their turn (beginning with 6 Action Points naturally). Many actions, such as casting a spell, or attacking with your equipped weapon, can cost a varying amount of Action Points. Monsters have a varying number of natural Action Points based upon their species and level. Your Action Points refresh at the start of your turn. Any points remaining from the previous turn are lost. Additionally, Wakfu Points can also be spent for performing certain actions during your turn. Your Wakfu Points do not refresh at the start of your turn. Instead, each Character Class has a unique way of regenerating Wakfu Points . Speed Bonus During a fight, each participant can get a Speed Bonus every 3 turns. Players have a set of 6 bonuses to choose from, while monsters each have different bonuses. Optional Objectives A battle can also have additional objectives that the player(s) can fulfil to receive bonuses to their Wisdom and Prospecting Characteristics at the end of the battle. Example objectives include, but are not limited to: *''Killing all enemies in a single turn'' *''Killing a specific enemy last'' *''Not damaging enemies with a specific element'' These objectives are not shown during a battle's set-up stage, they only appear after all player(s) have locked in their starting position. End conditions A battle can end as a victory, a loss, or a surrender. Victory You win a battle when all of the enemies on the field have their Health Points reduced to zero. After winning the battle, you will receive a certain amount of Experience Points and Items, which will be divided among party members, and then altered based upon their Level and Wisdom. Each team member's Prospecting Characteristic is used to determine what items they receive, and how likely they are to be received; however, the total Prospecting level of all team members determines which items can drop. Each item has a hidden Prospecting value that must be met before it is able to be received, with rarer items generally having a higher Prospecting value than one character alone can achieve. Loss After losing a battle, you are unable to move and use items until you revive at a Phoenix Statue, or are revived by another player using a KenKO. If you choose to revive at a Phoenix Statue: *You will appear at the last Phoenix Statue you linked with. *You will have only 1 Health Point remaining *You will be affected by the De Darm Status if your Character Level is 15 or higher. Solo Play When your Health Points are reduced to zero, you lose the battle. If you disconnect from the game during a battle, it counts as you surrendering the battle. Team Play When your Health Points are reduced to zero, you fall into the Knocked Out (KO) state. If you are in the KO state: *You will lose the battle and be removed after 3 turns, regardless of the battle's outcome. *Taking any damage will reduce this timer by 1 turn. *If your team members manage to win the battle before this timer runs out, you will also win the battle. *If your team members are all Knocked Out, then your team loses the battle. If you disconnect from the battle, and you have teammates that are alive, you can reconnect as long as the battle is still in progress. If the battle ends before you do, it counts as you forfeiting the battle. Surrender If you are in a hopeless battle and do not want to waste time, you can surrender by clicking the quit button icon (a flag). Surrendering has mostly the same effect as losing a battle. Also See *Character classes *Character Level *Characteristic *Dungeons *Equipment & Category:Equipment by effects *Monsters, Bosses & Ultimate Bosses *Pets *Spell List *States *Commands and Shortcuts Category:Terminology